


Fighting a vampire

by whoneedsasociallifewhenyouhavefandoms



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meanie is only background, This is really just pure fluff and some bickering, pumpkin abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsasociallifewhenyouhavefandoms/pseuds/whoneedsasociallifewhenyouhavefandoms
Summary: Jeonghan seriously regretted going out to celebrate Halloween alone, but maybe a stranger dressed as a vampire could change that.





	Fighting a vampire

Going out to celebrate halloween alone had seemed like a great idea. But that was before Jeonghan had managed to get lost in the damn corn maze. Not only had Jeonghan gone out in full halloween costume alone like some loser, he was also certain he would die a lonely and painful death in this godforsaken trap of a corn maze. He was just about to curl into a ball and cry about how he's too young and beautiful to die when he heard something.

“WONWOO!” Jeonghan heard a man yell, “MINGYU!” The man yelled again, it sounded like he was close. 

Jeonghan heard footsteps that sounded like they were just around the corner but you could never tell in a maze, either way he tried to pull himself together to look decent enough if he were to encounter the man. 

“I swear if they left me to go make out again I swear- oh,” Jeonghan came face to face with the man.

They stood silent for a while, studying each other. The man looked to be around the same age as Jeonghan but it was impossible to know for sure because his face was covered in pale face paint and fake blood. His eyes had dark makeup around them and his black hair was hanging into his eyes. Jeonghan had always been a sucker for vampires. 

“Angel,” the stranger said.

“Excuse me?” Jeonghan took a step back.

“Your costume, you're an angel, right?” He asked and caused Jeonghan to blush out of embarrassment. 

“Oh uh yeah,” Jeonghan reached up to self-consciously touch the black halo placed above his head using a headband with wires, “a fallen one.”

“So that's why an angel like you is here on earth,” he said with a wink and Jeonghan squawked, “I'm Seungcheol by the way, and you are?” 

Jeonghan was about to say something like ‘regretting I left the house’ because he did, and on top of that his horrible evening really didn't need some random fuckboy added to it. Sadly, he didn't, because he was simply too weak for vampires. Even when they're acting like your average fuckboy. Instead he sighed before answering the question.

“Jeonghan. And you seem very confident for someone who seemingly just got ditched by his friends,” Jeonghan smirked at Seungcheol, Jeonghan had been caught off guard before, but now he was in charge and he refused to let that Seungcheol guy get another reaction out of him. 

“Okay fair enough, but I stand by what I said,” Seungcheol gave Jeonghan a dashing smile, to which Jeonghan rolled his eyes and Seungcheol continued, “Besides, I don’t see you being here with anyone either, am I right?” Jeonghan could swear he saw a glimmer of hope in Seungcheol’s eyes.

He sighed in defeat, “You're right, and I've been lost in this damn maze for the past hour”

Seungcheol smiled, “Well seeing as we are both alone, how about we team up and beat this corn maze together?” He asked with another one of those big smiles of his.

Damn it, that stupid smile was making it difficult for Jeonghan to keep his cold attitude, before he knew it he had agreed. Keep it together Jeonghan. I'm just staying with him until we've escaped the maze, then I'm leaving, Jeonghan told himself. 

Sadly Seungcheol actually seemed like a decent guy once Jeonghan got to know him better. He caught himself admiring the other man's features while they were working together to find the way out, everything about his face was perfectly proportioned and his eye makeup made his eyes look deep. After ten minutes or so Jeonghan realised that not only was Seungcheol handsome, he was also a massive dork and not at all like the fuckboy Jeonghan had imagined him to be. Maybe Seungcheol was even better than just decent. Jeonghan found they were out of the maze way sooner than he would've liked it. He didn't let Seungcheol know that though. 

“Finally!” Jeonghan exclaimed as soon as he stepped his first foot out of the maze, “I thought I was going to die in there.” 

Seungcheol laughed at him and shook his head, “Dramatic much?” he smiled teasingly. Jeonghan just stuck his tongue out at him. 

Suddenly Seungcheol's smile disappeared and he asked, “Does this mean you're gonna leave me now?” He pouted.

Curse Seungcheol and his stupid puppy eyes, Jeonghan didn't even stand a chance. Yet he decided to mess with him and pretended to think about it. He put a hand under his chin and made an exaggerated thinking sound. Of course Seungcheol didn't believe his act for more than a split second.

“Stop it!” Seungcheol whined and hit Jeonghan on the shoulder.

“I guess I can stay a little longer, just because I feel bad for you for getting ditched by your friends,” he said with a teasing smile. 

“You're mean,” Seungcheol pouted again.

“I know,” Jeonghan said, “but you still want me to stay, right?” 

“Yes,” Seungcheol nodded with excitement, “and you agreed so come with me to the haunted house?” It was a question but Jeonghan knew he wouldn't have been able to say no.

He still had to keep up his cool attitude though, or well whatever was remaining of it, so he decided to make fun of the older, “Too scared to go alone, Cheol?” 

His teasing remark seemed to have no effect on Seungcheol though, who played along, “Yes. That's why I want you to go with me to protect me.” 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Okay then, you big baby.”

Seungcheol clapped his hands in excitement and grabbed Jeonghan by his shirtsleeve to pull him towards the haunted house.

The haunted house was a big and old house with barely any light sources in it at all. It was one of those genuinely scary haunted houses which Jeonghan definitely hadn't signed up for. He had expected it to be a lame budget edition of one. The pair had walked side by side, navigating through the cobweb covered corridors without much trouble. At that point Jeonghan had still believed he would be able to make it out of the house without embarrassing himself by screaming. Boy was he wrong. The real scary part began when the corridor got slimmer which forced the two boys to separate and walk in a line instead. Seungcheol had insisted Jeonghan would walk first, something Jeonghan deeply regretted agreeing to do. They walked forwards slowly as if it would protect them from the house’s traps. Suddenly a skeleton fell down from the ceiling in front of Jeonghan and he flinched and let out a yelp. He was positive his face was as pale as Seungcheol's makeup covered one. The spooky music that had been playing changed and prerecorded screams and wicked laughter was added to it. Without noticing Jeonghan subconsciously reached his hand back to hold onto Seungcheol's. It wasn't until a clown jumped out next to Seungcheol and he gripped Jeonghan’s hand tighter that the latter realised that they were holding hands. He was glad Seungcheol couldn't see the way his face heated up. Now that he had noticed all he could think about was how well their hands fit together and how Seungcheol's hands were warm and comforting and not sweaty at all. It almost made the haunted house worth it. Almost. 

“I don't like this, I really don't like this,” Seungcheol whimpered.

“Me neither I want to-” Jeonghan's sentence was cut off when something touched his legs and he screamed before jumping backwards. Right into Seungcheol's chest. 

Seungcheol made the younger boy turn around to look at him with a serious expression on his face, he still hadn't let go of his hand, “I'm going to count to three and then we run, okay?” 

Jeonghan nodded in agreement, “Let's get out of here.”

“One,” Jeonghan turned back around to face forward.

“Two,” Seungcheol gripped his hand a little tighter.

“Three,” they said in unison before running, still holding on to each other.

They ran blindly in the dark house, zigzagging to avoid cobwebs and hands reaching out to grab them. Jeonghan looked down at the floor to avoid seeing any of the creepy doll faces surrounding them, he assumed Seungcheol was doing the same by the way they were stumbling forward. The sound of their shoes hitting the wooden floor mixed with the haunted house’s soundtrack. They pushed themselves through every door, making them swing back and harshly hit the door frames. Finally they saw a door at the end of a long corridor with a small line of light coming in from underneath it. After running past the last clown of the house, a pale one with fake blood all around its mouth, they threw the door open and rushed out of the house. They stopped right under the lantern hanging by the haunted house exit and let go of each other's hands to bend over and catch their breaths. After a minute or so, when the fire in their lungs had died, Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol to see that the older was watching him. Their eyes met and grins spread across their faces. Jeonghan let out a breathless giggle and soon both boys were full on laughing. In the middle of their laughing fit Jeonghan noticed how absolutely stunning Seungcheol looked while laughing; the older looked so bright and carefree. He didn't even notice that he was staring until Seungcheol stopped laughing.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Seungcheol asked with a tilted head.

Shit. Busted. Jeonghan needed a distraction asap. He looked around him and laid his eyes on the pumpkin carving station, perfect. 

“Nothing, I was just thinking we could go carve some pumpkins?” He suggested.

“Oooh so now you want to spend time with me, huh?” Seungcheol said with a cheeky grin.

“Shut up, Cheol” Jeonghan muttered and began walking towards the table with pumpkins on it, Seungcheol following closely behind.

They both paid for a pumpkin each and took places at the carving table. It had been a few years since Jeonghan had last carved a pumpkin but he thought it couldn't be that difficult, so following what Seungcheol was doing he grabbed one of the knives and began cutting the top of the pumpkin out to create a lid. He was deeply concentrated on not cutting his fingers on the knife when he felt something cold and wet hitting his left cheek. He dropped the knife on the table and reached up to touch where he was hit and turned to the direction the attack came from. He got face to face with a certain older boy who was trying his hardest not to laugh. He did not succeed. 

“Did you just,” Jeonghan wiped his cheek and looked at his hand in disgust, “throw pumpkin guts at me?” 

It took Seungcheol a few seconds to calm his laughter enough to answer, “You should've seen your face!” He giggled, way too cutely and sickeningly sweet for Jeonghan's liking, ”It was priceless!” 

“I don't think you want to see your own face once I'm done with you,” Jeonghan threatened, “I'm gonna mess it up, trust me.”

Sadly his words didn't seem to have much effect on Seungcheol, as the younger looked about as threatening as a kitten in Seungcheol's eyes. Instead he just dug one of his hands into his pumpkin and grabbed a handful pumpkin guts. 

“Don't you da-” SPLAT Jeonghan was interrupted by the pumpkin gut hitting him right on his chest. 

Jeonghan's jaw dropped in disbelief, “Oh it is on, Choi Seungcheol,” he reached a hand into his own pumpkin.

Before Seungcheol had managed to dig out some more pumpkin guts he got hit on the side of his head. His hair was going to smell like pumpkin for weeks. Jeonghan threw more pumpkin guts at him, this time it hit his shoulder with a loud wet noise. Seungcheol let out a sound of disgust. He looked up from his pumpkin when he had managed to get a handful of the pumpkin. He had a wicked smile on his face as he held up his hand, ready to throw the pumpkin gut at Jeonghan who had raised his hands to protect his face. He hadn't managed to shield his collarbones though, apparently, because that's right where he got hit. While Seungcheol was digging up more guts from his pumpkin Jeonghan grabbed two handfuls of his own and threw them at him. SPLAT SPLAT Seungcheol’s right cheek and waist got hit. 

The ground around them was starting to become covered in the orange guts falling off the boys’ bodies. Jeonghan could feel his own face getting scrunched up in a smile. He didn't care that his white button up shirt was probably stained forever. He no longer regretted going out to celebrate Halloween, instead Jeonghan was pretty sure it was the best decision he had ever made, otherwise he wouldn't have met Seungcheol. Of course he didn't tell the older this, instead he hurried to hold up his hands and shield himself best he could as he knew Seungcheol was about to attack again. He didn't need to though, because Seungcheol somehow managed to miss him, and hit the patch of grass behind Jeonghan instead. Jeonghan scoffed mockingly and let down his hands to grab more pumpkin guts. Only to find out his pumpkin was completely hollowed out. 

Seungcheol laughed his most impressive evil laugh, which honestly wasn't that impressive at all but at least he tried, and finished their war by throwing the last bits of his pumpkin guts right in Jeonghan's face. 

“I won!” He childishly exclaimed with the widest grin Jeonghan had ever seen.

Jeonghan couldn't help but smile fondly, “It seems like you did.” Damn, he was getting really soft for the older man.

“We should take a pic!” Seungcheol suddenly suggested.

“Of us?” Jeonghan got his confirmation in the form of a nod from Seungcheol, “but we both look like messes!” 

“Come on, just so we can always look back and remember how I beat you.” There was that confident cocky grin again. 

Jeonghan stuck his tongue out at him, “Fine, I can use it as motivation when planning my revenge.” He took out his phone from his jeans pocket and unlocked it. 

Seungcheol moved closer to Jeonghan to properly fit into the photo. Jeonghan was right, they did both look like messes. Their faces were covered in pumpkin guts and Jeonghan had a kernel stuck right on the tip of his nose. He was about to wipe it, and the rest of the mess on his face, off but Seungcheol stopped him. 

“No leave it like it is!” He said a bit too fast, “Nobody would believe I won if your face looks cleaner than mine.” 

Jeonghan gave him and unimpressed look. 

“And, uh, it looks cute,” Seungcheol said quietly, his face quickly turning red, just like Jeonghan's was. 

“Let's just take the pic already,” Jeonghan muttered, he really didn't approve of how weak he was for Seungcheol and his dorky antics and flirting.

Seungcheol put his arm around Jeonghan's waist to get even closer. Their bodies were pressed together and their cheeks almost met. Jeonghan was startled at first but quickly found out how nice Seungcheol's hand felt resting on his waist and relaxed. They were so so close and Jeonghan felt the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. He took a deep breath and raised his hand in a peace sign to pose for the photo. His finger hovered over the camera button.

“Ready?” He asked Seungcheol who nodded in response.

Right when he pressed the button Seungcheol turned his head and kissed him right on his pumpkin covered cheek. It felt like time had stopped, the click signaling that the photo was taken hadn't even sounded yet. Jeonghan's heart felt like it would jump out of his chest and his face was definitely heating up. Seungcheol's lips had only touched his cheek for second but Jeonghan could still remember every detail of them. They had been soft and pillowy, and oh so perfect. Jeonghan's mind was wandering and he caught himself wondering how they would feel against his own lips. He was ripped out of his thoughts when Seungcheol quickly stepped away from him and the comforting warmth he radiated disappeared. The click from the camera was heard. 

“I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything I really shouldn't have done that please forgive me,” Seungcheol was rambling in panic, his face was tomato red at this point. 

“It's okay, I promise,” Jeonghan tried to reassure him, “I really don't mind.” He reached an arm out to rub soothing motions on Seungcheol's shoulder.

Seungcheol smiled at him, still as red as before although Jeonghan was positive his own face had the exact same colour. 

“Wanna see the pic?” Jeonghan asked the older. 

He was already on his way to press the button to open the photo when Seungcheol told him that yes, he would like to see it. It was a cute photo, taken just before Jeonghan had reacted to the kiss, perfect. The two were pressed together by the shoulders and the way Seungcheol's face was turned showed his pumpkin covered cheek. Jeonghan smiled at the photo and turned to look at Seungcheol to see his reaction. He was smiling softly too. 

“Can I post it on my Instagram account?” Jeonghan asked. 

“Of course, it might start some rumours about you though.” Seungcheol had an uneasy look on his face which Jeonghan didn't like, he preferred it when the older was smiling. 

“You mean people will think I'm gay?” Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol to confirm his question, which he did by nodding with his eyes turned to the ground, “I'm pretty sure everyone already knows that,” Jeonghan said with a slight chuckle. 

Judging by Seungcheol's solemn impression he guessed the older had many experiences with judgemental people. His face lit up by Jeonghan's second sentence though. 

“Will you tag me then? I'm SCoups_95.” Seungcheol's eyes were back to looking gleeful and puppy like. 

While Jeonghan was writing a caption for the photo Seungcheol's phone ringed.

“Mingyu? Where the hell have you two been?” 

Oh, Jeonghan thought, it seems Seungcheol will have to leave soon. He frowned.

“You what?!? There are children there! Of course they yelled at you!” 

Jeonghan really didn't want to know what Seungcheol's friends had been up to and where, but he had his suspicions. 

“Yes, yes, I'm coming, see you in a few minutes.” Seungcheol hung up the phone and turned to Jeonghan.

“Sorry, that was my friend, y’know, one of the friends who ditched me,” Jeonghan snorted, “They got into trouble for doing…” Seungcheol shuddered, “horrible things by the kids’ area, I gotta go make sure they don't get arrested or something.”

“I guess this is goodbye then?” Jeonghan asked with a small pout. 

“Sadly, I'll see you around, Jeonghan.” And with that Seungcheol had hurried away.

Jeonghan had no reason to stay so with heavy steps he walked home. When he got into his apartment he kicked his shoes off and flopped onto his bed, not caring that he'd get pumpkin guts all over it. He remembered he hadn't posted the photo yet so he unlocked his phone and read through the caption again ‘Had a fight with a vampire. He claims to be the winner but I think I'm the real winner in this pic’ before pressing ‘Share’. He fell asleep with the phone still in his hand and the loading bar on the top of the was screen indicating that the photo was getting uploaded.

When Jeonghan woke up the next morning it was because of the sun rays hitting his face since he never closed the blinds before going to bed. He turned to face away from the windows and hurried himself under his blanket. The memories from the night before were flooding into his mind. It was a bittersweet feeling, it was the best night he had ever had but he doubted he'd ever see Seungcheol again although he hoped so with all his heart. He was proven wrong though when he opened his phone to see an Instagram notification about a direct message.

 **SCoups_95:** I really like you… Wanna meet up for a coffee later? 

Jeonghan smiled so wide his pumpkin covered cheeks started hurting.

 **The_Jeonghan_1995:** I like you too… See you at the coffee shop by the lake at 15? (I can send the location if you dunno where it is)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a really short drabble to celebrate Halloween idk what happened 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it!


End file.
